Chapter 120
September 6th: Part 1 (9月6日(1), Kugatsu Muika (1)) is the 120th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika succumbs to a fever. Leorio takes note that Kurapika's fever has not gone down at all even though a day has already passed. Zepile says that Kurapika should rest, while Melody mentions that the flute did not work on Kurapika, so Kurapika's fever is not due to simple fatigue. Meanwhile, Killua and Gon sit in a room. Gon says that he hopes Kurapika's fever will not go down because if the auction passes while Kurapika is asleep, Kurapika will not have to face the Phantom Troupe. Gon adds that Kurapika should not fight the Spiders anymore. Killua says that if Kurapika really wanted to kill the Spiders, Kurapika would have done it already. Gon replies that Kurapika would not do that. Then they discuss Kurapika's ability. Gon thinks Kurapika would have picked a different ability if Kurapika wanted revenge because of the ability's indirect approach. Killua reasons that Kurapika's ability is crafted solely for revenge because he has many targets and his approach helps get information. They then agree that Kurapika should stay still for a while because the Spiders would be on the hunt for him. Killua checks online to see if there is a bounty on their heads and finds nothing. Gon says that they should be extra careful on the way to the auction. Then Killua inquires about Gon's idea. Gon reassures Killua that it is a good plan with a 50-50 chance at succeeding. Still, Killua insists that Gon tells him the plan, so Gon finally divulges. After listening, Killua commends the idea and says that they will probably have an 80% chance of success. Later that night, Killua, Gon, and Zepile attend the auction. They see Battera, a multi-billionaire, entering the venue and being interviewed. Battera says that the reason for collecting the Greed Island game is love. As Gon, Killua, and Zepile enter the hall and go to their seats, they encounter Phinks and Feitan, and make a run for it. The two Spiders immediately block their path, with Feitan assuring that they mean no harm. Phinks informs them that they have no reason to pursue the "Chain Dude." He explains that since Chrollo is stabbed with a Nen sword, killing the "Chain Dude" will lead to the "Chain Dude"'s Nen, which stemmed from hatred, becoming stronger after death. The Nen will seek out the object of hatred and Chrollo is already cursed by the Nen, so he is vulnerable and may even be killed. Then Phinks looks at Feitan and understands that they should not say anything about Nen exorcism and that Chrollo might already be looking for an exorcist at this moment. He adds that the other Spiders have gone back to their home. Gon asks about Pakunoda. Phinks candidly says she's dead. Phinks recalls Pakunoda's memories with Gon and Killua. Then he leaves with Feitan while saying to Gon and Killua that Pakunoda was thankful to them. Then the auction begins, and the auctioneer announces that bidding is open. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_120 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 13 Category:Greed Island arc